Doom Slayer
by Lord of runes
Summary: To friends, he is known as Issei Hyoudou. To foes, He is known as The Doom Slayer, the one who brutally butchered the armies of hell, and heroically slayed the mighty Titan. But, like many heroes before him, he had a weakness. And that weakness, was his overly kind heart. The same heart that was pierced from behind, by a dagger. A dagger wielded by the one he loved
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I don't really have anything to say, except thank you for being so understanding of the rewrite. So, to show my gratitude. I'm going to make this chapter and the next chapter as _long_ as I can. Now I think I've wasted enough time, so let's start.

"Speech"

' _Thought_ '

 **(Demon speaking)**

( _Dragon speaking_ )

It was a cold, rainy, day at the Gremory manor. A girl who looked to be around the age of eight years old, was lounging around in her living room, re-reading one of her favorite books. She paused her reading for a moment, and turned her bored bluish green eyes towards the rain spattered window, and watched the rain splash onto the window, before the droplets raced each other down the window pane, and frowned.

"So much for clear skies." She sighed as she brushed a loose strand of her bright crimson red hair behind her ear, and went back to reading her book. Suddenly a girl who looked to be around the same age as the other girl, maybe a month or two older, burst into the room. She had jet black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and her eyes were a deep shade of purple.

"Rias!" The girl with the crimson hair, jumped in surprise, before she gave her best friend and servant a warm smile.

"Yes, Akeno?"

"Sirzechs wanted to know if you wanted to play a game of indoor hide and go seek!" Akeno said with a bright smile. Rias's eyes lit up and a big smile formed on her face.

"You know that turning down a game of indoor hide and seek is just as impossible as me turning down a game of chess!" She squealed in excitement, before dashing out of the room, with Akeno right on her heels. Halfway to their destination, they began to unconsciously race each other as one of them would occasionally pull in front of the other, only for the other person to speed up and pass them again. By the time they reached their destination, they were both breathing heavily.

"So who won this time." A male voice called from behind the two. They turned, and saw a man who looked to be in his early forties to late thirties, smiling down at them. He wore a maroon colored two piece pinstripe suit, had long crimson red hair that wasn't as brightly colored or long as Rias', since his only reached past his shoulder blades. He had a pretty average build, and the same colored eyes as Rias.

"I think it was a tie." A woman dressed in a corseted victorian maid uniform, said as she stepped out of the kitchen door, and bowed towards the man in the pinstriped suit. She looked to be in her late to mid thirties, had long silver hair that glittered in the light, and pale green eyes.

"Grayfia?! I thought you went to that party with mom and dad!" Rias exclaimed. Her sudden outburst caused both grayfia and the crimson haired man to chuckle.

"Well, that was the plan. But your parents don't exactly trust your brother with taking care of you guys," She said, as she jabbed a thumb at the man in the pinstripe suit, who had a hurt expression on his face. "So it's only natural for me to keep an eye on him, as I am _the_ head maid of the house of Gremory _and_ his wife." Rias was quiet for awhile before both she and Akeno exclaimed,

"HUUUUUUUUUH! But I thought that Sirzechs was already married" Sirzechs, started to laugh, like a mad scientist, as he walked towards Rias and ruffled her hair.

"Yes my sweet little sister I _am_ already married, but I have what all men dream and fantasise about, for I have a harem!" He cried triumphantly, while Grayfia facepalmed. Rias cutely cocked her head to the side in confusion, and turned to Akeno who had a thoughtful expression on her face. Like she's heard the word before, but forgot the definition.

"Sirzechs. Whats a harem?" Sirzechs was about to answer, when he was suddenly struck by a book Grayfia produced from thin air.

"That's something you'll learn later on in life. Okay sweetie." She said sweetly, before she turned to her husband, and harshly yanked on his ear.

"Owwww! it hurts!" He cried, which only caused her to yank harder.

"You will _not_ corrupt your cute little sister!" She shouted in his ear, before finally releasing him.

"Now, shall we begin our game!?" Grayfia asked with a bright smile, that sent a chill down Sirzechs' spine. It was decided that Sirzechs and Grayfia would be seeking first. They both turned their backs on the Rias and Akeno, and began counting down from twenty. Rias and Akeno giggled to themselves, before they dashed off in search of a hiding spot. They ran for the stairwell and began to pound up the steps, and they didn't stop until they reached the top floor of the manor, which was deemed "Off limits" but that was the genius behind the hiding spot. They would never think of looking for them here. Once they had caught their breath, Akeno rose to her feet and offered a hand to Rias. She smiled up at her friend and took hold of her hand, before being hoisted up onto her feet.

"Thanks Akeno. Now. We should probably find somewhere that's not so out in the open, Sirzechs and Grayfia have no doubt finished counting by now." She said before she began scanning the room, and she could tell why the room was deemed "Off limits". The whole room served as a storage space. The room was wide and very spacious with hardwood floors, but that wasn't what made the room so cool. It was the fact that there were rows, upon rows of shelves, which were filled with boxes that varied in size, shape, and color. The shelves had little tabs with letters and numbers on them at the top of each shelf. The two turned to each other, and a smile full of mischief spread across their faces.

"Well, since we're here. It couldn't hurt to poke around just a _little_ bit, right Akeno."

"Fufufu, I had the same idea, Rias." She said before they both dashed off down the same aisle, in search of any cool things they could mess around with. They were both laughing and giggling as they ran up and down the aisles, wearing big fancy hats, and hot pink boas they found in an old hat box. Rias took a sharp right turn, in an attempt to lose Akeno, only for her foot to get caught on the corner of one of the shelves, and she was sent tumbling into the hardwood floor face first, with a loud THUD! Rias began to sob quietly, as she brought her hands up to her face. Akeno quickly threw her hat and boa to the side and rushed to her friends side

"Rias are you alright," She cried. "Here! Let me see!" Still sniffling Rias slowly removed her hands from her face, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her nose was swollen and red, a little bit of blood slowly trickled down from her nose.

"I-Is...it-t-t bad?" She asked in between sniffles. Without answering, Akeno reached into her skirt pocket, and pulled out a small tissue and began to gently dab up the blood around Rias' nose. Once she was finished, she neatly folded up the kleenex and stuffed it back into her skirt pocket to throw away later.

"It was just a little bloody nose, nothing to worry about. Do you want me to go get Sirzechs?" She asked with concern embedded in her voice. Rias looked up at her friend and wiped away her tears with her forearm and gave her a small smile.

"N-No. It's as you said Akeno, just a little nose bleed. Nothing to worry about, and besides, if Sirzechs found out I got hurt, he would put an end to the game early." Akeno just smiled at her, and was about to help her to her feet, when a box the size of a small microwave landed between the two with a THUD! The two of them yelped in surprise, and quickly scrambled back from the fallen object. Once they had recovered from their shock, they scooted closer to the box and read the label, which looked to be hastily scrawled out in sharpey and read "Memories!" The title alone was enough to peak their interest, and without a second thought they tore the lid off the box and set it aside. They had no idea what they were expecting to find inside the box, but they sure as hell weren't expecting it to be full of an assortment of old photos, knick knacks, and diaries. Rias reached into the box and pulled out a framed photo that was closest to the opening of the box and studied it for a few moments, before her eyes went wide with recognition. She looked up from the photo and motioned Akeno closer. Akeno, eager to see what's got Rias so excited, scooted a little closer and peered over her friend's shoulder. The photo was an old colored oil painting of a man and woman who seemed to be in their early twenties. The man sat in an old wooden chair and held the woman bridal style over his lap. He had short crimson red hair that went a little past his ears, bluish green eyes, and a wide smile. He wore a maroon tuxedo, a black neck tie, and white dress shirt that was hidden behind the tuxedo and tie. The woman had long silver hair that spilled down over her shoulders and reached her lower back, pale green eyes, and a loving smile. She wore a big poofy wedding dress that was slightly frilly around the skirt.

"Is that Sirzechs and Grayfia!?" Akeno asked in wonder.

"I don't know anyone else with that smile!" Rias said triumphantly, as she placed the picture off to the side and continued to dig through the box's contents. After an hour or two of looking through the box's contents, they found an old photo album full of photos of Sirzechs growing up, and they couldn't help but snicker at his baby pictures, but every now and again there would be a photo of another person with him, someone they didn't recognise. He looked to be around nine years old, had long spiky brown hair that went a little past his ears, kind, chocolate brown eyes, and handsome facial features, which were only heightened by the small scar just below his lower lip, which was curved into a kind, happy smile. As Rias studied the mystery boy, she couldn't stop the blush that was slowly creeping it's way onto her face.

"Fufufu, Rias you're blushing! Could you perhaps have a crush on this mystery boy!?" Akeno asked teasingly. Rias blushed even harder at the fact that she had been caught and tried to hide behind her hands.

"I-I-I do _not_!" she cried in embarrassment.

"Oh? If that were true, then why are you blushing?"

"I...Uh...Shut up!" Rias shouted while glaring daggers at her friend, who wore her signature teasing smile, but her eyes had a sadistic glint to them.

"There you are," Both girls jumped in surprise, before whirling around to see a worried Sirzechs standing in the doorway. "I _finally_ found you! Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was about you two!" The two girls looked down in shame, and shuffled their feet nervously.

"We're sorry, Sirzechs." Rias said, she brought her eyes up to meet his, but not her full head. Sirzechs facial features softened and he brought the two girls into a warm embrace.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you two, but please promise me you won't hide in the storage room anymore, okay." The two girls nodded and smiled up at him, which he returned in kind. When he released them from his embrace, he noticed that Rias was holding a book of sorts.

"What's that you got there, Rias?" Rias looked down at her hands, she had almost completely forgotten about the photo album. Then an imaginary light bulb appeared above Rias' head, and began to flicker to life as an idea popped into her head.

"It's a photo album we were looking through, and we found this photo of you smiling with someone we don't recognise." She said, before handing the photo album to her brother.

"Do you by any chance, know who this is?" She asked, with hope filled eyes. Sirzechs studied the picture for a moment, before his eyes widened with recognition. His eyes became distant and full of sadness, and the smile he had walked into the room with, had morphed into a saddened one.

"Sirzechs?" Rias stepped closer to her older brother, with Akeno close behind, as she too thought of Sirzechs as a brother, and tugged on his sleeve.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a voice that was laced with worry and concern.

"Huh" Sirzechs' head snapped to attention as he was roused from his thoughts.

"I asked if you were okay." He refocused his eyes on the two and notice the looks of concern on their faces.

"Yeah...I'm fine...just remembering something, that's all." He said before he pulled them into a warm embrace.

"In fact, if it weren't for you two. I probably would have forgotten all about him and his endeavors." As he was pulling away from the embrace, he looked down at them and gave them a small smile. Just then, the old grandfather clock in the far corner of the room, chimed loudly. Which caused all of the room's occupants to jump in surprise. Sirzechs tensed up for a few moments, before relaxing when he realized it was only the grandfather clock, and chuckled at the fact that a grandfather clock had put him on edge. He looked over his shoulder at the old clock, and what he saw caused him to pale. Rias and Akeno noticed this, and were about to voice their concerns, when Sirzechs suddenly shot to his feet and made a mad dash for the door. As he ran, he didn't notice the box of fancy hats, Rias and Akeno had pulled out earlier. Rias and Akeno both flinched in sympathetic pain, as they watched him trip over it, and slam face first, into the door. Sirzechs hissed in pain as he rose to his feet, rubbing the spot where the door had so politely introduced itself to his face.

"Okay you two... it's currently six-thirty at night...I got some paperwork I need to finish, or grayfia will yell at me...dinner should be ready in half an hour or so...If you can get this room cleaned before then... then i'll tell you one of my amazing bedtime stories. Sound good." He said between hisses of pain, before he left the room. As he closed the door, he saw their faces brighten at the mention of one of his bedtime stories, and smiled, as they frantically scrambled to clean the room. After what felt like an eternity of frantically cramming things back into their appropriate box, they were finally down to the last box, which was the box that held all of those old photo albums. Rias heaved an exhausted sigh and took a seat on a nearby chair.

"Come on. We gotta finish picking up this room, otherwise Sirzechs won't tell us one of his awesome bedtime stories." Rias' eyes widened with fear.

"Anything but that!" She cried, before she quickly shot up from her seat and crammed all of the photo albums back into the box and carried it back over to the spot where it had fallen and turned to face Akeno but she wasn't there.

"Race you to the dinner table!" Akeno cried over her shoulder as she ran out of the room. Rias sighed to herself and began to walk to the exit, since Akeno got a head start and knowing how fast she was, Rias didn't see any point in trying to catch up to her, and walked to the dining room. As she entered the room, she could see Akeno happily munching on a grilled cheese sandwich and plopped down next to her.

"I win!" She said with her mouth half full of grilled cheese. Rias just rolled her eyes and took a thoughtful bite out of her grilled cheese sandwich.

' _just who was that boy in the photo?_ ' An hour later everyone had finished eating and were turning in for the night,

"Alright you two. Head on up, brush your teeth and put on your pajamas." Sirzechs said as he walked over to a door on the opposite side of the dining room.

"Aren't you gonna tell us a story?"

"I will. I just need to finish up some work first, then i'll be right up." he said before he entered the room and silently closed the door behind him. Rias and Akeno both sighed in defeat, before they began to climb up the long flight of carpeted, marble stairs. After they had reached the top of the stairs, they walked into the bathroom and began to brush their teeth. While the brushed their teeth they made small talk, mainly about what story sirzechs was going to tell to them, but every now and again the conversation would shift over to the mystery boy, in the photo.

"Do you think he'll tell us a story about the boy in the photo?" Akeno asked, before she spat a glob a toothpaste into the sink.

"I don't know, but I would definitely like to know more about him."

"Why?"

"Because he interests me."

"More like you have a crush on him!"

"For the last time i do _not_!" Rias cried defensively, as she lightly slapped Akeno on the shoulder. Akeno continued to tease her as they rinsed their toothbrushes off in the sink and began to put on their pajamas. Once they had finished dressing for bed, they climbed into bed next to each other and silently waited for Sirzechs' arrival. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Sirzechs finally showed up, which caused Rias and Akeno to perk and look at him with expectant eyes. He smiled at them and took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"So, I assume you want to know more about the boy in the picture? Eh?" Both girls nodded, and began to make themselves comfortable. Ready to whisked away by another one of Sirzechs' vivid bedtime stories. Sirzechs waited for them to get situated before beginning his story.

 _Scene shift_

A small boy around the age of seven with crimson red hair that went a little past his ears, and ocean blue eyes, was currently staring out the window of a lavishly decorated carriage, and watched as the countryside of tenth century england moved past the window. He wore a pair black polished buckle shoes, knee high white socks, and a maroon colored waist coat that had little frills around the collar and was seated across from a man that looked just like him. The only difference was that his hair was longer.

"Are you even listening to me, Sirzechs?" Sirzechs, quickly tore his eyes from the window, and looked towards the older man, before nodding his head.

"Of course I am, father." He said with a bright smile.

"Oh yeah, repeat what I just told you." A smirk spread across his face as he watched the smile melt of his son's face.

"Uhh...You said...Umm...something about...Being on my best behavior?" Sirzechs looked up at his father to see if he was on the right track. His father nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"And?" He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing, as his son ruffled his own hair in frustration. Suddenly, Sirzechs shot to his feet and snapped his fingers, as the answer popped into his head.

"And something about not taking candy from strangers!" His father stared at him in disbelief, before he smiled at him while shaking his head.

"I do remember telling you something like that a long time ago, but that wasn't the answer I was looking for. The correct answer would have been, you must not let them know you're a devil. The family that I will be buying land from are very powerful members of the church...They aren't powerful enough to know us by name...But if they catch wind or start to suspect that you or I are devils, than they'll turn us over to the church… And there's no telling what might happen after that...Understand." Sirzechs paled, before he nodded meekly.

"Good." The carriage came to halt, and the muffled sound of someone walking on gravel, could be heard from outside the carriage door.

"We have arrived m'lord." The coach driver said, as he opened the door and bowed deeply.

"Thank-you, driver." Sirzechs' father said, before he handed the driver a small bag of coins.

"Why don't you head on back, it'll take a week before we can seal the contract on the land." The driver nodded and sped off in the direction they came from. Sirzechs looked at the large manor they stood before, and glanced over its features. There were rows upon rows of white, crisply painted wooden archways, that had flowers coiled around them, beside and on the pathway leading up to the large manor. It was made out of red brick, and was at least four stories tall.

' _Mine's bigger_.' He thought to himself with a smirk, before his father nudged him.

"Come along now, Sirzechs," His father said as he took the lead. "You can admire the view later." Sirzechs just smiled, and quickly caught up with his father. They climbed up the marble stairs, which led up to a pair of massive red wood doors. Sirzechs' father raised his hand to knock, when the door on the left creaked open to reveal a middle aged man, who wore the drapes of a servant that worked for a prestigious family.

"Ah, you must be Lord Gremory... and this must be your Heir, I presume." The man said in a heavy british accent, as he opened the door wider for them.

"Please come in, my master is awaiting your presence in the study," He said as he closed the door behind them, "This way." The man said, as he began to lead them through the manor. After a couple minutes of walking, they finally arrived in front of a well polished mahogany door. "My master has been expecting you." He said as he opened the door for them, before following them inside and closing the door behind him. The room had a six foot wide, eight foot tall, wall to ceiling bookshelf that was crammed full of books from all over the world, a large wooden desk was placed in front of the bookshelf, which had even more books stacked on top of it, and There were four cushioned seats, which were placed around a small table that had fireplace behind it. Sitting in two of those seats was a man and woman, who Sirzechs assumed must've been the ones his father was buying land from. The servant that walked them to the room, strode over to his master and whispered something to him. The man nodded a few times, before he waved his servant away and rose to his feet with a friendly smile.

"Ah, Lord Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he shook Lord Gremory's hand,

"Same to you Lord Devonshire." Sirzechs' father said as he returned the handshake in kind.

"And I assume this handsome, young man must be your heir?" The woman asked as she rose from her seat and crouched down in front of Sirzechs. All the while smiling at him affectionately.

"Yes, This is my eldest son and heir, Sirzechs." His father said with a proud smile.

"He's so cute!" The woman cried as she pinched his cheeks. Sirzechs smiled politely at woman on the outside, but on the inside he was glaring daggers at the woman.

"Marry, please don't torment the poor child." The man chided. After hearing the man's comment, the woman released Sirzechs' cheek and turned to her husband.

"I'm not tormenting him! I just can't resist pinching those cute little cheeks of his!"

"May we please...Begin discussing...The contract." Lord gremory said as he struggled to bite back his laughter at his son's face, which paled when the woman moved to pinch his cheeks again.

"Of course." The man said.

"Very Well." The woman sighed, as she moved back to her seat,

"Edmund." the servant who was still standing, behind the chair of his master perked up and faced his master's wife.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Would you please, go fetch us some tea?" She asked kindly.

"Of course, right away ma'am." He said and turned to leave.

"Oh! And while you're at it, why don't you introduce Sirzechs to _our_ heir, Alexander!" The woman cried with delight.

"That's a great Idea!" The man said. Edmund's smile faltered at the mention of Alexander, which didn't go unnoticed by Sirzechs, before he bowed to his master and left the room with Sirzechs in tow. Once they exited the room, Edmund's smile completely disappeared, and an irritated expression took it's place. They walked on in uncomfortable silence, until Sirzechs could stand the questions bouncing around his head no more.

"Is there any reason why, you hold distaste towards Alexander?" Sirzechs asked out of concern for the servant. Edmond looked down at Sirzechs and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Was I that obvious?" Sirzechs nodded his head. Edmund was silent for a couple of moments, before he released a deep grief ridden sigh.

"Well seeing as how you've learned of my distaste for master Alexander, I suppose there's no point in hiding it." Sirzechs looked up at him with curiosity, and patiently awaited his explanation.

"The main reason i don't like him is because of his behavior and the way he treats the staff. As servants, we realise that he is above us, but that is no excuse to treat us the way he does," Edmund fumed. "Every day! I receive complaints from the nursery maids, that they've caught him peeking on them while they were changing, or bathing!" An expression of shock and disgust crossed Sirzechs' face.

"But that's not all. After receiving all of these complaints, I went to our masters with these complaints and asked them to set him straight, and do you know what they told me! They told me that he could _Never_ do such a thing, and that it was the _nursery_ _maids_ who should be disciplined for trying to get him in trouble!" He was about to continue his rant, when they heard other voices getting closer.

"Come on Alex! let's play a game of tag!"

"No! Why would A _high class_ , holy sword _prodigy_ , such as myself. Want to play a game, where I have to run around and _touch_ a _low class_ , _loser_ like you!" Edmund clenched his fist and grit his teeth in anger, and his pace had increased exponentially. Sirzechs tried to meet the man's pace and was doing so, but just barely. When Edmund finally stopped, they were standing in the entrance to a garden. His mood had improved slightly, but he still had an angered expression on his face.

"This brings me to the _second_ reason for my distaste towards master Alexander." He said coldly. Sirzechs looked at the man in confusion, when he heard movement from within the garden. He turned his gaze from Edmund to the garden, and saw two boys, one was sitting on a stone bench under the shade of a tree, while the other was standing in the sun with a hurt expression. The boy seated in the shade looked to be around seven years old, had blonde hair, light blue eyes, and wore fancy silk clothes, that barely fit over his fat body. The other boy looked like an average everyday kid. He looked to be around Sirzechs' age, so about nine years old, had spiky brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and wore average clothing.

"Master Alexander is the one with the blonde hair, and master Issei is the one with the brown hair." Edmund said as he gestured towards the boys.

"Who's Issei?" Sirzechs asked.

"Issei Hyoudou, is his full name, and he is the older brother of Alexander Devonshire." Sirzechs looked at Edmund in confusion.

"Let me explain," Edmund said as he turned away from the two boys in the garden and faced Sirzechs. "A long time ago, Master Devonshire went on a business trip to the far off lands to the east, and didn't return for many seasons." Edmund explained.

"When he finally did return. It turned out that during his travels, he met a woman named Ayu Hyoudou, who held such _immense_ beauty and grace, It seemed that God had sculpted her, himself!" Sirzechs winced at the name of the holy deity, which went, thankfully, unnoticed by Edmund, who continued on with his explanation.

"A short while later, Ayu and master Devonshire fell for one another, and they...well…" Edmund began to stutter as he didn't know if Sirzechs had had "The talk" yet.

"Courted one another?" Sirzechs asked innocently. Edmund was more than surprised at the fact that Sirzechs understood the premises of reproduction, and just nodded his head, before continuing with his explanation.

"Anyways, after giving birth to a healthy baby boy, Ayu fell ill and died, but before she did, she and master Devonshire named the boy Issei Devonshire. Since Ayu didn't have any relatives and no one would take the boy in, Master devonshire brought young master Issei home to england, before remarrying Madam Devonshire." Edmund concluded.

"Alright, that explains how Issei's the older brother of Alexander, but not how Alexander is the heir to the estates or why Issei has a different last name." Edmund clenched his fists and growled in anger, and for a moment Sirzechs feared he had angered the kind servant.

"He _was_ the heir to the Devonshire estate, until Alexander was born. Like Alexander said earlier, he is a high class, holy sword prodigy. While Issei doesn't have any kind of holy or special power, or if he does, he hasn't shown it yet," He explained. "Now normally, this wouldn't change who the heir of the estate is. But the Devonshire house cares more about its _image,_ than it does tradition, so they made Alexander the new heir. His father even went as far as disowning him, declaring him no longer worthy of the Devonshire name." Edmund growled, and would have said more, if the volume from within the garden hadn't increased.

"Oh yeah! Just ask the kids at church or even the smelly peasant children in the village, even they think you're a low class, nobody! And so does mom and dad! Why do you think they don't want to be seen or talk with you in public, or why you're no longer the heir to the estate!" Alex said snottily. Issei lowered his head in shame and said nothing.

"What's wrong, run out of things to regurgitate out of the filthy mouth of your's!" Alex taunted, before he huffed and began to walk to the exit of the garden. Issei still had his head lowered and said nothing, as his younger brother began to walk away. Once his brother was a good couple of feet away, Issei crouched to the ground, and grabbed a rock the size of a human fist and rose to his feet. He turned towards his brother and tossed the rock in the air a few times, getting a feel for the weight. An evil smirk crossed his face as he cocked his arm back, ready to deliver justice. Sirzechs saw this and was mentally hoping that Issei would throw the rock.

' _Come on_! _Throw it! That miserable cur deserves it_!" He mentally screamed, but much to his surprise and displeasure. Issei didn't throw the rock. Instead he heaved a deep sigh and tossed the rock into the nearby decorative pond, before he sat under a nearby tree and rested his head in his hands.

"Why don't you head back to the meeting, . I'm sure Mrs. Devonshire is beginning to wonder why it's taking so long to make tea. I'm going to comfort Issei." Edmund nodded his head gratefully and gave Issei one last concerned glance, before he began to hastily walk back in the direction they came. Once Edmund was gone. Sirzechs entered the garden and sat down next to Issei and dug a crimson handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Here, blow your nose with this." Issei glanced up and saw Sirzechs holding the cleanex out to him. He hesitated for a moment, before he reached out and accepted the tissue.

"T-Thanks." He said between sniffles, before he blew his nose on the piece of cloth and cast it to the side. After a few moments of silence, Issei had calmed down a bit and turned towards Sirzechs.

"Who are you?" Issei asked quietly. Sirzechs smiled at Issei and extended his hand,

"I'm Sirzechs Gremory, the son of the man who's buying land from your family." Issei frowned at the mention of his family, before a weak smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he shook the outstretched hand.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, but you can just call me Issei." After they exchanged introductions, Sirzechs rose to his feet and pulled Issei up to his.

"Say, Issei. Why don't you and I play a game of tag!" Sirzechs said in excitement. Issei's eyes lit up, the past argument with his brother now completely forgotten, almost like it never happened.

"Sure!" Issei cried in delight and began to chase Sirzechs around the garden.

 _Time skip, one week later_

Over the course of the week, Sirzechs learned that Issei didn't live with the Devonshires, but lived with Mr. Edmund and his wife. Apparently after being disowned, Mr. Edmund, and the other staff members took it upon themselves, to raise the boy. The result, was the kind, respectful boy Sirzechs was best friends with today. They talked about things they liked and disliked, played all sorts of different games, and would occasionally get themselves in trouble, but they always had a good laugh in the end. However, all good things must come to an end. Issei and Sirzechs, were currently sitting under the tree they met under at the beginning of the week, and watched the clouds float by in saddened silence. They both knew that Sirzechs would be leaving soon and there was no telling when they would get to see each other again.

"Hey, Issei...There's... something important I want to tell you." Issei looked over at his best friend with a confused expression. Sirzechs knew that his father had warned him about telling _anyone_ his _true_ identity, but over the course of the week, Issei had become like family and he felt like he could trust him with anything.

"It's kinda hard to explain...But I uh...I'm a-"

"Devil." Sirzechs whirled around and saw that the expression on Issei's face wasn't of hate or disgust like he expected it to be, but of happiness and acceptance.

"Y-You already knew!?" Issei nodded his head.

"B-B-But how!?" Issei tapped his chin in thought, before he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know...I've always been good at reading auras, and the aura around you feels dark... but not evil." Isse said honestly. Sirzechs opened his mouth to further question Issei, but his father's voice interrupted him.

"Sirzechs! It's time to go!" His father shouted from the entrance of the garden. Sirzechs turned to ask for some more time, when he was suddenly wrapped in a friendly embrace from behind.

"It's alright Sirzechs. It's probably best you don't keep your father waiting, and don't worry. Your secrets safe with me." Issei said, as he released Sirzechs and gave him a thumbs up. Sirzechs nodded his head and began to jog over to his father.

"I won't forget about you, Issei!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Nor will I!" Issei shouted back, before he disappeared from sight, as Sirzechs left the garden. Once Sirzechs and his father had exited the manor and climbed into the carriage that would take them back to the underworld, Sirzechs' father gave him a stern look.

"That was a very risky thing to do, Sirzechs," His father lectured. Sirzechs tried his hardest not to make eye contact with his father, and awkwardly shifted under his gaze. "But I don't blame you, I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. Maybe we'll be able to return to the human world one day, and you and Issei could spend some more time together." Sirzechs looked up at his father with hope filled eyes.

"But don't rest all your hopes on it. Maybe means it may or may not happen, alright." Sirzechs nodded his head in understandment and looked out the window with a hopeful smile on his face.

 _Scene shift_

"And that is how I met Issei Hyoudou." Sirzechs said as he rose from his seat on the bed, and stretched.

"Where are you going!? You can't leave now! We're not tired yet!" Rias exclaimed.

"Yeah! Could you tell us another story about Issei Hyoudou!" Sirzechs glanced at the clock and noticed how late it was getting,

' _but tomorrow is a saturday, so what the hell_ '. Sirzechs slowly sat back down, at the foot of the bed, and gave them a grim look. "There is one more story, but, I will warn you. This next part has a lot of violence, some romance, and _does not_ have a happy ending. Do you still wanna hear it?" The two girls looked at each other and hesitated for a moment, before nodding their heads.

 _Scene shift, nine hundred seventy five years later_

Massive rain clouds hung over the battlefield like some sort of vulture, waiting for it's prey to tire itself out, before pouncing. Mangled bodies, and severed limbs were haphazardly scattered across the dilapidated, war torn fields, but it didn't always look this way. Once upon a time, these war torn fields were covered in flowers, healthy green grass, and forests that teemed with wildlife. Unfortunately it would be a long time before these fields ever look the same again, the flowers had all been trampled under foot by the boots of soldiers, all the grass had died years ago, and the forests had been reduced to nothing but scorched stumps. After three hundred seventy five years of bloodshed, the great war between the devils, the angels, and fallen angels was finally coming to an end. What was left of the three opposing forces glared at each other and two draconic beings, which have been a thorn in their side for the past few months, from across the battlefield. The holy being, God, towered over the prone figure of a woman. She had plum red hair and hate filled emerald green eyes and looked to be in her mid twenties. He held the tip of the holy sword Excalibur, to her throat, preventing her from moving.

"You have lost. Normally I would kill both you and your sister, slowly." He said coolly, as he gestured towards another woman, who had short white hair, frosty pale blue eyes, and looked to be in her late teens to early twenties.

"But i'm willing to spare the both of you. All you have to do. Is let me bless those beautiful bodies of yours." He said, as a perverse smile spread across his face, and his eyes began lustfully trace the curves of their bodies.

"There's only one man me. And you're not even half the man he is!" The redhead spat with a smug smirk on her face. God wiped the saliva from his cheek and clicked his tongue in disappointment, before he delivered an earth shattering backhand. The woman cried in agony as her body tore through the already destroyed earth, and dug a hundred foot long trench with her body. God vanished from view and reappeared in front of the redhead, with his leg raised high in the air, ready to deliver a skull crushing axe kick. When a blur of movement connected with the side of his head, and sent him crashing through a line of dead trees, which he reduced to splinters.

"You _dare_ touch me! You _vile_ Serpent woman!" God seethed as he rose from the pile splinters and glared daggers at the white haired woman, who stood over her older sibling defensively.

"A-Albion?" The redhead weakly asked from the ground.

"Ddraig! Are you alright!?" Albion cried, her voice laced with deep concern.

"D-Don't worry...About me...B-But you need...To get out of here...While you still can." Ddraig grunted, as she struggled to her feet and staggered a little when she tried to assume a fighting stance.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Albion cried, as she buried her face in her sister's shirt and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"But...I thought you hated...me...All the fighting, and-. "

"I-I fought with you, because Y-You're the only family I have! A-And I don't know what i would do, if I ever l-lost you!" Albion exclaimed as tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. Ddraig was surprised by her sister's outburst, and couldn't help but feel touched, and quickly returned her embrace.

"Don't worry. you're never gonna lose me, I promise." She cooed softly as she cradled the back of Albion's head.

"Then it's decided! You will both die Here and now!"God cried as he leveled Excalibur, but before he could charge the two siblings, the ground started to tremble as fissures began to form in the ground. An eerie orange glow emanated from the cracks in the ground, and the once stormy grey sky had turned blood red and bolts of crimson lightning crackled through the air.

 **(Finally! I. am. FREE!)** A deep rumbly voice echoed from beneath the ground, before a huge, bright red, arm, at least eighteen football fields long, erupted from the earth. The arm then sunk it's house size claws into the dirt, and dragged out the rest of the creature's body. When the creature fully emerged from the fiery pit, everyone was frozen with fear. The creatures skin was a deep blood red, it's eyes glowed a deep fiery yellow and had horns the size of the empire state building. It's muscles were the size of a nuclear russian submarine and his height could easily give GodZilla a run for his money. The creature scanned the terrified crowd, and let out an ear splitting shriek. After a moment's pause, other growls and shrieks could be heard from deep within the fiery pit, before smaller creatures of many different shapes and sizes crawled out of the fiery pit

 **(Feast upon their flesh!)** The big creature commanded, as it pointed at the massive crowd of people. The smaller creatures faced the direction the bigger creature was pointing and seemed to size them up, before they all let out various different screams, howls, cries, shrieks, and moans and charged the mass of people. God was the first to come out of his daze, and clenched his teeth in anger.

"Shit! It's The Titan and his army!" God growled in irritation.

"Well! What are you waiting for! Attack!" He shouted at his army, before he charged towards the mass of enemies, and after a couple moments of hesitation, his army followed him.

"What the fuck is that!" Sirzechs cried as he stared up at the massive creature in horror.

"I don't know! But I sure as hell ain't stay'n to find out!" A devil shouted from behind Sirzechs, as he leaped into the air, his leathery, bat like wings unfurled. But before he could make his escape, a sharp stream of water pierced his heart.

"Nobody's going ANYWHERE!" A man, who wore a full suit of gold body armor that was lined with some sort of metal that was tinted a dark shade of blue, shouted.

"Well what are we supposed to do, Lord Leviathan! We're low in numbers and ammo! _Two_ of the great Maou's are already dead, _and_ I don't know if you've noticed, but that thing is REALLY FUCKING BIG and has an entire FUCKING ARMY on its side! We should just...pull out...while we still have the fucking chance!" Shouts of agreeance could be heard throughout the devil army,

"Even the Fallen are pulling out!" Another voice shouted. The devils turned, and saw hundreds of pairs of black wings slowly fading into the distance. Once they realised that even the Fallen thought this battle was a lost cause, many of the remaining devils began forming magic circles that would teleport them to safety.

"SILENCE!" A deep, and gravelly voice rung across the chaotic crowd, which quickly fell silent. The voice came from a man who wore a long black and red cloak, which was worn over some light plated armor. "Go ahead! Run home and cry to mommy with your tails tucked between your leg, like the weak, worthless, no good, spineless, snake licking, lowlife, punk bitch, pussies you are!" The man screamed as his eyes scanned the rapidly angering faces of the crowd. "Or! You can stand and fight with the rest of us in glorious combat, and go down in history as motherfucking heros!" After the man in the dark cloak finished his brief, but inspirational speech, the crowd was cheering,

"Lucifer!" over and over again. Lucifer then turned towards the new threat, and saw that the forces of heaven had already engaged the new threat and were starting to get overwhelmed.

"CHARGE!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the air was filled with the pounding of feet and war cries of many enraged warriors, that could have instilled fear in the hearts of even the most battle experienced warrior. For hours, the forces of heaven and the underworld, reluctantly fought side by side, to eliminate the invading force. But every demon they cut down, at least seven more took it's place. Sirzechs sat crouched, in a trench that the devils had dug out earlier, nursing a wound in his chest, just below his shoulder, breathing heavily. He looked to his left and saw a whole group of angels and devils, get blown to pieces by a ball of emerald green fire. He looked to his right and saw a devil burst into flames, as a fireball made contact with his head. The devil dropped his gun, and screamed bloody murder, as he writhed on the ground and clawed at the inextinguishable flames that surrounded his charred and melted face. Sirzechs stared at the horrifying scene, before his attention was grabbed by a zombie like moan. He looked up from the burning devil, and saw a skeletal figure stagger out of the smoke filled air. It's hollow eye sockets were fixed on him for a couple moments, before it knelt down beside the still screaming devil, and sunk it's human like teeth into his flesh. Feasting upon the poor bastard. Sirzechs felt a rage he had never felt before, and with an earth shattering battle cry, Sirzechs raised his uninjured arm, and a crimson red orb, the size of a man's head, shot out. The demon shrieked in pain, as the orb made contact with its chest, and vaporized it instantly. Sirzechs felt like he was going to be sick if he looked at the mangled corpse for much longer and turned to face the other direction, and boy was he glad he did. Because not a moment after he turned, he caught a glimpse of a muscular, red arm, and was knocked to the ground. Sirzechs looked into the fiery emerald green eyes of the six foot tall demon, with fear. The demon hissed at him, almost like it was laughing at him, as it raised its fist above its head, ready to smash Sirzechs flat. Sirzechs squeezed his eyes shut and hopped for a quick death, but the crushing blow never came. He opened his eyes, and saw that the demon had lowered its fist and was scanning the skies, as if it were looking for something. Sirzechs glanced around the battlefield, and noticed that all the other demons were looking to the skies as well. Sirzechs found himself looking to the skies, as did everyone else, trying to figure out just what the hell were they looking for.

 **(He approaches! We've come too far! Do not allow him to stop-!)** Before The Titan could finish his sentence, a massive bolt of crimson lightning struck the scorched earth, vaporising anyone who was in a twenty foot radius. A six foot, two inch tall figure, dressed in medieval styled armor, that was covered in bloodied claw, and blackened scorch marks, stood where the bolt of lightning struck. The armored figure silently scanned the crowd, until his gaze landed on The Titan, and began to stalk towards him.

 **(Kill him!)** The Titan hissed, as all the demons surge towards the armored figure. The armored figure sighed as he rolled his shoulders, and drew the three foot long, bloodstained broadsword from its leather sheath that rested upon his waist, and charged the rapidly approaching horde of demons. The first demon he came into contact with, was the slow zombie like demon Sirzechs had killed earlier. The demon lurched forward, ready to sink its teeth into the armored figures shoulder, but the armored figure quickly headbutted the demon and slashed his sword in an upward arc, splitting the demon in half. Coating both himself and his blade in a fresh coat of blood. The armored figure quickly ducked under the fist of a tall, muscular demon, with lizard green skin, before slicing its hand off. The demon fell to its knees, screeching in pain, as it clutched its wrist, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. The demon attempted to use its other arm to club the armored figure, but he easily sidestepped that attack and decapitated the demon, but as he did this, the rest of the demon horde decided to swarm him all at once. The armored figure appeared to be holding his own, but eventually he was helplessly overrun and dragged to the ground. Sirzechs felt helpless as he watched the demons tear into the armored figure, blood and bits of armor flew through the air, as his cries of agony rang out across the battlefield. Sirzechs turned away from the horrific scene, not wanting to see yet another man torn to shreds at the hands of the hordes of hell, but a mighty cry from the armored figure forced his gaze back to the horde of demons. When he did turn his gaze back to the horde, he saw the armored figure cleaving threw six, seven, maybe even eight demons at a time, with a nine foot long sword made of raw power, that gave off a deep crimson glow and an aura that nearly forced Sirzechs to his knees. The demons that weren't caught in path of the massive sword, began to panic and retreat towards The Titan.

 **(What are you miscreants doing! Get back in there and-!)** It was then that The Titan saw the armored figure slaughter another row of demons with the massive blade, and barred his teeth in rage. **(Where did you find that!)** The Titan shrieked, as he charged towards the armored figure. The armored figure responded with an angered grunt, as he hefted the mighty blade into a defensive stance and dashed towards The Titan, and just as the armored figure and Titan were about to meet head on. The Titan slammed his fist down on top of the armored figure. The Titan chuckled darkly, as he raised his fist back into the air, and growled in irritation when all he saw was a huge crater in the ground, and no signs of the armored figure. He scanned the battlefield for the armored figure, and noticed a faint buzzing noise from overhead. His eyes shot wide open in realization, and just as he looked up, the armored figure slashed the massive blade across his eyes.

 **(AAAAAHHHHRRRGHHHH!)** The Titan wailed, as he blindly swatted at the air and covered his face with his free hand.

 **(Y-You'll pay for that!)** He shrieked in rage, as he removed his hand from his face, to reveal a large gash, that stretched across the whole of his face, and ran from his right temple, across the two slimy balls of DNA and tissue, that were once his eyeballs, the bridge of his nose, before finally stopping at his left temple. Blood poured from the wound and streamed down his face like a waterfall of crimson red tears. Just as The Titan had finished his sentence, the armored figure leapt back into the air and slashed his sword in an upward arc across The Titan's torso. The Titan made gagging noises, as blood flooded his lungs and poured from his mouth, before he crumpled to his knees, his torso toppling to the ground with a thunderous BOOM! The battlefield was silent, the sky was slowly beginning to return to its rainy grey, all the remaining demons had either been picked off by the devils and angels, or retreated back into the fiery pit they crawled out of, before the ground snapped shut. The only trace of the demons were their slowly disintegrating corpses, and the massive scar that stretched across the patch of land the fiery pit had opened. Suddenly the battlefield was filled with cheers and shouts, as they celebrated the defeat of the forces of hell. The armored figure heaved an exhausted sigh as he began to undo the straps on his helmet, before he lifted it off his head and tossed it to the side, breathing heavily. Sirzechs stared at the armored figure in disbelief, he'd recognise that disheveled, spiky brown hair anywhere, but it just didn't add up.

' _How is this possible_!?' Sirzechs thought as he slowly began to wonder over to the armored figure. A normal human could live seventy to eighty years old, a hundred if they're lucky, and last he checked that was exactly what Issei Hyoudou was, a normal human. But there he was, nine-hundred-seventy-five years later, and didn't look a day over eighteen. Issei turned when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and locked his exhausted, bloodshot, chocolate brown eyes, with Sirzechs' bluish green eyes. For a couple of moments they just stared at each other in disbelief, before Sirzechs pulled a stunned Issei into a tight, friendly embrace.

"It's been to long, old friend." Sirzechs said happily, as he released Issei from the embrace.

"Yeah...It sure has." Issei sighed, as he took a seat on the scorched earth, and patted the ground next to him. Sirzechs smiled as he plopped himself down next to Issei, before he shrugged off his backpack and pulled out a disposable plastic bottle of water and took a long swig. He sighed in satisfaction as he felt the refreshingly cold liquid pour down his throat and cool his burning lungs.

"What's that?" Issei asked in wonder, as he stared intently at the bottled water.

"It's unlike any water skin I've ever seen!" He exclaimed as he moved closer to examine the plastic bottle further. Sirzechs was a little surprised that Issei didn't know what a plastic bottle was, and began to howl with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Issei asked seriously, which only caused Sirzechs to laugh even harder. Issei gave Sirzechs an irritated look, before he just rolled his eyes and went back to examining the water bottle.

"I'm...I'm sorry...It's… It's just that...You act you've never seen a plastic bottle before!" He exclaimed between fits of laughter, before finally catching his breath and seeing Issei's confused expression almost made him burst into another fit of laughter, and probably would have if his next words hadn't shocked him to the very core.

"What's plastic?" The smile on Sirzechs' face quickly evaporated and was replaced with a look of shock, as he heard Issei's words echo in his head over, and over again.

' _He must not be aware of the gap in time!_ ' He thought to himself in horror as another thought dawned on him, just how in the hell was he supposed to break this to Issei _without_ him freaking out. He glanced over at Issei and nearly lept out of his skin when he noticed how close he had gotten,

"Are you alright Sirzechs? You kinda zoned out on me." Sirzechs said a quick apology, before he gently put his hands on both of Issei's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Issei...I don't know how to say this...But-"

"If you're about to say I love you. let me say this as quick and kindly I possibly can. you're a great guy and all, but I only like you as a _friend,_ besides i'm not into guys. " Issei said jokingly. Sirzechs' grip Issei's shoulder got a little tighter as he glared at him.

"This is serious, Issei!" Issei roughly brushed Sirzechs' hands off his shoulders, and shot a glare of his own at Sirzechs. It was then that Sirzechs realised he probably shouldn't have pissed off the man who had just single handedly slaughtered the Titan.

"Sorry about that," Issei muttered as averted his eyes from Sirzechs and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just that...you were gripping my shoulders a bit too tight there." Issei chuckled, nervously. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently, as a thunderous explosion rumbled across the battlefield. Sirzechs instinctively dove to the ground and covered his head, to protect himself from shrapnel and debris. Once the ground had stopped shaking, Sirzechs turned back to Issei and noticed that he had risen from his seated position and was glaring in the direction the explosion originated from. Sirzechs followed his gaze and growled when his eyes caught sight of God approaching an unmoving Albion and badly wounded Ddraig. Issei Stooped over and picked up his dented helmet, before placing it on his head and walking towards the ruler of heaven. SIrzechs tried to grab a hold of him and talk some sense into him, but Issei just shrugged him off and continued on his warpath. God snickered cruelly as he slowly approached the downed red dragon empress, and rolled her onto her back using his foot. Ddraig groaned in pain, and looked up at him with exhausted eyes.

"Goodbye cockroach." He said with an evil smirk, as he raised his boot to stomp her head in, just before a blur past in front of him. The air was suddenly filled with sparks, and the sound of steel clashing against steel, as God was forced to step away from Ddraig's downed form, and quickly draw Excalibur to defend himself from Issei's powerful slashes. God dodged under Issei's downward slash, and thrust his blade up at Issei's gut. Issei used the momentum of his slash to catch Excalibur's blade with the cross guard of his sword, before he slammed an armored fist into God's face.

"Gagh!" God cried as he was sent skidding across the ground, before he slammed into the base of a dead tree. Which began to creak and groan from the force of the impact, before toppling on top of God. Ddraig shifted her gaze from the fallen tree, to Issei. Who was crouched down beside her, rummaging through a small pouch on his waist.

"I-It's you." She said weakly, and tried to sit up.

"Don't try to move," He commanded, as he momentarily paused his search of the small pouch on his waist, and gently laid her back down.

"B-But...Albion-."

"Is right over there," He said reassuringly, as he pointed to Albion's unmoving body a couple feet away. Isse saw her eyes widen with fear, and knew he had to calm her down before she went into shock. "But, she's fine. She's only unconscious, okay." He said in a soft calming voice, which had the desired effect, as Ddraig began to visibly calm down.

"I...Have to get her...Outta here." She gasped out, as she struggled to sit up once again, only for Issei to, once again, gently push her back down.

"We will, but for right now let's just worry about you." He said, as he pulled a small flask of blue luminescent liquid from his pouch, and gently placed the rim of the flask to her lips. "Drink this, you'll feel better." She hesitated for a moment, as light dusting of pink spread across her cheeks.

' _This is just like back then._ ' She thought to herself, before she parted her split, chapped lips and allowed the liquid to flow into her mouth. She expected the liquid to taste like bitter cold medicine, but was pleasantly surprised when the taste of chocolate flooded her mouth. She hummed in pleasure as a comforting warmth washed over her body, the moment she swallowed the oddly flavored medicine. She could feel the strength returning to her exhausted muscles, and the pain from her wounds begin to dissipate. Once she felt the effects of the medicine wear off, she slowly rose to her feet with the help of Issei, and hobbled over to Albion's side.

"Guess this means I owe you now, huh?" She grumbled, in fake annoyance, as she reluctantly leaned off of Issei shoulder and began to hobble on her own.

"If anything, this makes us even." Ddraig gave him a confused look as she scooped up Albion Bridal style. "

Even? How so?" Before Issei could answer, a thunderous voice filled the air.

"DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!" They both quickly turned towards the source of the voice, and saw God barrelling towards them.

"GO! I'll cover your escape!"

"But-!"

"Just go!" Issei shouted as he ducked under a wild slash meant for his throat, and moved to smash God's face in with the pommel of his broadsword. God noticed this and cocked his head to the side and smirked, as he saw Issei's widened eyes through the slits of his helmet, before he smashed his knee into Issei's gut. Issei's helmet toppled off his head, as he doubled over in pain and slowly sank to his knees, gasping for air. God, giggled sadistically, as he watched Issei struggle to regain his breath, before he turned to face Ddraig and Albion, so he could rid himself of the nuisance that was them, once and for all. But before he could fully turn around, he heard what sounded like a massive umbrella opening, before he was buffeted by powerful gusts of wind, which kicked up a massive cloud of dirt, and debris. God stood there, unaffected by the powerful winds, with his arms crossed over his chest and an arrogant smile on his face, as he waited for the cloud of dust to settle.

"If you think a little wind and some smoke is going to stop me. Then you are _sorely_ mista-!" The dust had began to settle, and what he saw filled him with rage. The spot where Ddraig and an unconscious Albion had been standing, was now empty, and a massive silhouette could be seen fading into the distance.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" He screamed, as a twenty foot long, five inch thick rod of pure electric blue energy materialised in his hand. He cocked his arm back just past his head, and threw the spear with a loud grunt. The second the artillery shell sized light spear, left god's hands, it broke the sound barrier and began to tear its way towards the retreating silhouette. Suddenly a blur pasted in front of the light spear's path and it stopped the light spear dead in its tracks.

" _YOUR_ FIGHT IS WITH _ME_!" Issei screamed, as he threw the light spear right back at God, who was more than surprised that Issei was able to stop, much less throw his light spear back at him. God waved his hand infront of him and muttered a quick chant under his breath, and dematerialised the light spear, before the holy missile could reach him. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that the silhouette was more than out of range of anything he could conjure up in his weakened state, and Issei's smoking hands, which caused god to smirk.

"Forget that thou art hell bound?" He asked mockingly.

"Forget you're a corrupt, power hungry old man?" He shot back snarkily. God threw his head back in laughter, and gave him a wicked grin worthy of Jack Nicholson's character in " _The Shining_ ",

"Oh, I'm so going to enjoy taking your life for the second time in a row!" He cackled, as the two began to circle one another, in the pouring rain. Sirzechs was sitting on the sidelines, biting his nails with anticipation, as he and the remaining devils and angels watched on in awe, as The Lord of Heaven and The Denizen of Hell clashed once again. God dashed towards Issei with Excalibur raised over his head, and swung down at him. Issei raised his broadsword to block the attack, but God quickly changed the direction of his attack and slashed his blade across Issei's side. Issei growled in pain and tried to ram his blade into the small gap between the shoulder and breast plate of God's armor, but God adjusted his shoulder, and his blade glanced off of his shoulder pads. The force of the failed attack, caused Issei to stagger back, leaving himself completely open to an attack. God took advantage of this and skewered his shoulder with Excalibur's holy blade. Issei squeezed his eyes shut and screamed in pain, as the sound of sizzling flesh and smoke began to emit from the blade, that was buried deep in his shoulder.

"Go to hell, and stay there!" God cackled evilly, as he slowly forced Issei to his knees, and began to chant in Latin.

"I, God, who has christened you as The Doom Slayer," Issei began to scream in a mix of rage and pain, as he lifted his skewered arm and gripped Excalibur's blade. "Hereby _BANISH_ you to the _DEEPEST_ depths," With one final inhuman warcry, Issei wrenched the holy blade of Excalibur from his shoulder and lunged at God with his broadsword drawn. "OF HELL!" God cried, before Issei stabbed him through the gut and slowly twisted the blade.

"See you there." He whispered into his ear, before he yanked his blade out, coating the ground with fresh blood. God collapsed to his knees, golden ichor flowing from his nose and mouth, and gave Issei one final smirk, before he was decapitated. Issei stood over God's headless body, breathing heavily, and began to stagger towards the crowd of spectators. He got about halfway, before he himself collapsed. Before he could hit the muddy ground, Sirzechs dashed forward and caught him, and gently laid him down on the ground.

"Sirzechs…"

"Yeah, buddy?" He asked quietly, as he held his charred hands in his, and fought back the tears that were beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Is it...As bad as...I... think it is?" He asked in a raspy voice. Sirzechs looked down Issei's mangled shoulder, and noticed that his body was slowly beginning to disintegrate, his ashes getting blown into the wind.

"How...How do I stop it!?" Sirzechs choked out, as tears began to leak from his eyes.

"...You can't…" He whispered, as he gripped SIrzechs' hand tighter.

"...Hey...Sirzechs?"

"Yeah?" He sniffled, as he focused his teary eyes on Issei's fading ones.

"...You...Were the best...Damn friend I...Ever had…" He said, as a sole tear streamed down his smiling face, before he fully disintegrated in his hands. Sirzechs began to cry, as he watched the wind carry Issei's ashes into the sky, where they disappeared. Sirzechs felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up and saw the Archangel Michael with his hand out to him.

"I think...There's been enough bloodshed today...Don't you?" SIrzechs hesitated for a moment, before he nodded his head and took his hand.

Scene shift

Sirzechs sniffled as he rose from his seat at the foot of the bed, and comforted Rias and Akeno, and let them cry into his arms. Once the had stopped crying Sirzechs gently tucked them back into bed as wiped the tears from their eyes and planted a good night kiss on both of their foreheads.

"Goodnight." He whispered, which they returned in kind, before he turned the lights off and exited their room, leaving the door cracked enough for the hall light to gently illuminate their room. He censored a lot of things, and bent the ending of the story. Instead of God dying, Sirzechs said that Issei knocked him unconscious, before he died from the injuries God gave him.

"Hopefully, you're in a better place Issei." Sirzechs said to himself, as he began to walk back to his room.

 **Oh my god, this was a long ass chapter. Please, let me know what you like, don't like, or what I need to improve on in the review section, as it helps out a whole bunch. Once again, thank you guys soooo much for being so understanding of the re-write. Love you all! :)**

 _Lord of runes_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 TRAILER

 **SURPRISE! I'm not dead! Sorry my return from the grave is only a teaser, but don't worry. Next time I update, all three stories will be updated. let me know what you think of it so far. All criticism accepted.**

"Speech"

' _Thought_ '

 **(Demon speaking)**

How long had he been here, just aimlessly floating through this black void? He tried to look around, but he couldn't tell if he was moving or not, because in every direction he 'Looked' he just saw more darkness. He couldn't even tell if he had a physical form. For all he knew, God could've just wiped him from the plain of existence, and now he was cursed to float here for all eternity.

'Wherever here is.' He thought to himself, right before a deep, booming voice echoed through the void.

 **(Ah, you're awake.)** Issei jumped in surprise, if he could even do that, and frantically scanned the void for the source of the voice.

 **(There is no need for alarm, Issei Hyoudou. I have a proposition that'll benefit us both.)** The voice said calmly.

"I'm...listening." He said cautiously, as his eyes continued the fruitless task of scanning the void

 **(You might not remember, but a long time ago you asked to seek vengeance against those who had wronged you. The feeling of such intense malice and hatred, radiating from one person, was near euphoric! So I eagerly granted you wish.)** The voice groaned in pleasure, as it reminisced on the memory.

"So...now you want me to pay you back?"

 **(Precisely. You pay me back, and I get you out of here. It's a win-win,)** The voice hummed, happy that Issei was so understanding. **(And after watching you single handedly slay** _ **The**_ _**Titan, and**_ **rip** _ **God**_ **a new asshole. I'm sure you'll love my little proposition.)**

"Alright. What do you want me to do?" The void was suddenly filled with the voice's ominous laughter.

 **(They are rage...Brutal...Without mercy...But you...Heheheh,** _ **you**_ **will be worse...Rip and tear! And do not stop, until it is done!)** The voice chanted, right before Issei awoke to the deep rumble of explosions, and the blare of alarms. He tried to sit up, but found himself bound to a stone slab, by a pair of rusted shackles, that bit into his wrists. With a loud grunt of effort, Issei ripped his right hand free, and caught the rapidly approaching blur he saw out of the corner of his eye. The pale, skeletal demon, viciously snapped its teeth at Issei's hand, before he smashed its head on the corner of the stone slab, coating it, and his hand, with a fresh coat of warm, sticky blood. He quickly wiped the blood off on the stone slab, and jerked his left hand free with another grunt of effort. After he freed his other hand, he heard the sound of another demon shuffling around the room, and quickly popped himself off the stone slab. The moment, his feet touched the cold, concrete floor, his legs turned to jelly, and he collapsed to his knees. He was about to force himself back up on his feet, when his eyes spotted a strange weapon, at the center of a bloody pentagram. He didn't know how he knew it was weapon, or how to use it, but he scooped it up nonetheless, and he rose to his feet. He pointed the weapon at the nearest demon, and instinctively wrapped his index finger around the trigger, and squeezed. His hand jerked upwards, as a bolt of electric blue light, flew from the front of the weapon, and connected with the demon's head, splashing blood and brain, on the wall behind it, as its head exploded. Issei stared wide eyed at the carnage his new weapon was capable of, and grinned.

"That voice was right," Issei looked over his weapon, and watched in amazement, as the pieces clicked and whirred, as they shifted around. "So far, I am loving this!"


End file.
